Study Session
by MaddPuss
Summary: Usagi goes to Haruka for some tutoring.


12.09.2003  
  
Title: Study Session  
  
Author: MaddPuss  
  
Fandom: Sailormoon  
  
Warnin's: Shoujo-ai  
  
Summery: Usagi goes to Haruka for some tutoring.  
  
Author's Comments: Written during the brief pseudonym of 'Gypsy Anne'. OMG it's not angst!  
  
Covering of My Ass [Formally known as Disclaimer]: I am not rich. I am not japanese by any means. I am, however, an amature writer who is honing her teeth on fandom.  
  
=-=-=-=  
  
Usagi squared her shoulders, giving herself a mental pep talk. It was easy. All she had to do was approach Haruka and ask. Not a big deal right? It's like petting a frothing lion. Some things just weren't done. Haruka wasn't the sort to just approach. There was an air of coldness about the older woman that Usagi couldn't help but admire. Sure, Usagi was like an open toddlers book and Haruka was like the novel no one read but claimed it was a classic. But that's a mere difference! Really. Usagi sighed and knocked on Haruka's door before she lost courage. The rapping sound hovered in the air like an unwelcome guest. Usagi resisted the urge to wave the sound away frantically. Instead, she hiked her bag further on her shoulders. The action did little to help.   
  
Just as Usagi was about to knock again, the door opened. Haruka stood there, fresh out of a shower it seemed. A white towel was draped over her shoulders and she wore a dark blue bath robe. Her blonde hair was ruffled and wet looking. Haruka didn't say a word, watching Usagi with an impassive expression. Usagi consulted her shoes for a moment before gulping and looking up again. Haruka wasn't standing there anymore. However, the door was open. Usagi fidgeted for a second.   
  
"You coming in or not?" Usagi started at Haruka's sudden comment. She nodded and stepped over the threshold.   
  
The apartment was rather sparce and small. The living room appeared to be the bedroom as well. And the kitchen wasn't even big enough for a table. Usagi was struck with how..unitarian it all seemed.   
  
"Uhm. Nice apartment?" Usagi winced at her own tone, so unsure and out of place. Haruka didn't spare her a glance, sitting on the couch and reading a magazine. Usagi stood there, feeling so out of her area. She looked down, at her shoes. She could talk to anyone. Approach most people with a smile. And yet, Haruka gave her the urge to run away.   
  
"You're here for a reason?"   
  
Usagi looked up and nodded. "I..yes. I am." Haruka rose a single eyebrow as Usagi floundered. "I know you don't like me. But I..need help with my studies. I could ask the others..but I've asked them too many times already. Even Ami's getting annoyed." Usagi wasn't encouraged by Haruka's lack of reaction. Even a sneer or snort would help her figure out what Haruka was thinking. She opened her mouth, to apologize of obviously wasting her time. But Haruka beat her to it.   
  
"Fine."   
  
Usagi blinked, mind floundering for a second. "Er. What?"   
  
Haruka sighed, setting the magazine on the low coffee table. She looked up at Usagi, eyes freezing Usagi on the spot. "I said 'fine'. I'll help you." Her gaze flicked to the strap that Usagi was holding in a death grip.   
  
"Oh, thank you. Rei said if my grades didn't pick up-"   
  
"I didn't ask for your life story. Sit down." Haruka cut her off, gesturing toward the general area of the coffee table. She began to clear off the cluttered coffee table as Usagi shuffled forward to sit across from her. "What subjects are you having trouble with?"   
  
Usagi hunched in her shoulders slightly. "All of them.." When Haruka didn't say anything, she looked up. Haruka was setting the magazine down on the floor and she met Usagi's eyes.   
  
"Get your books out." Haruka pointed toward the bag in Usagi's lap. "I want to see how much I have to work with."   
  
Usagi nodded, opening her bag to pull out the books. Haruka waited quietly as the younger blond set each book on the table. If Usagi was waiting on a snide comment on how each book was below an average girl her age, she was disappointed. Haruka didn't say a word, instead stacking the books in a neat pile.   
  
"Math first." Haruka lifted said book and set it in the middle of the table, so that both could see it. Usagi nodded as Haruka flipped open the book. Haruka glanced toward Usagi. "We'll start at the beginning of the book." Before Usagi could protest, she went on. "Don't argue, just agree."   
  
Usagi nodded and listened, taking notes, as Haruka explained each problem and how to solve it. If Usagi didn't understand, Haruka compared it to something so she would understand. The two studied for some time, Haruka proving to be an apt tutor. Usagi was even understanding what Haruka was showing her.   
  
"Alright. A break for now." Haruka said, some time later. Usagi nodded, scrubbing at her eyes to try and erase the formulas and numbers dancing behind her eyelids. "Want something to drink?"   
  
Usagi nodded. "Yes, please."   
  
Haruka got to her feet and strode into the kitchen. While Usagi waited, she stretched out the kinks in her body. Being hunched over for any period of time puts a strain on the back muscles. Usagi smiled, propping her head in her hands. This math stuff wasn't so bad, with the proper teacher. She scrambled to her feet, intending to help Haruka in the kitchen. That's not exactly what happened. Usagi tripped over her feet and slammed into Haruka. They fell to the floor as the drinks went flying, Haruka breaking the fall for Usagi.   
  
Usagi peeked her eyes open, to see Haruka almost nose to nose with her. Flushing in embarrassment, Usagi stumbled out what was supposed to be an apology. Haruka seemed unfazed as she stared into Usagi's wide eyes. She sat up, her arms around Usagi to keep her from causing more damage. Usagi sat there, between Haruka's out stretched legs. She was the very image of embarrassment - steadfastly keeping her eyes on Haruka's face and not on the glimpse of cleavage barely seeable from the opening in Haruka's robe. Nor did she look further down.   
  
"Aah.." Usagi was at a slight lost for words. Just as she was about to scramble to her feet, Haruka grabbed her upper arm to stop her. Looking at Usagi, Haruka leaned in brushing her lips against Usagi's. Usagi, caught off guard, returned the kiss. She was dazed as Haruka broke the kiss and leaned back slightly.   
  
"Next time watch where you're going." Then Haruka was to her feet and was pulling Usagi to her own feet. Usagi was packed up and standing outside the apartment before she knew what was happening. She blinked, fingers ghosting over her lips. Then she smiled and walked down the hall. 


End file.
